


Crossed

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco helps Lucius with a crossword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to move all my old fic from Livejournal to here. Some of this stuff is very old, so yeah...

***

Draco was feeling bored. Again.

The Christmas holidays had never been his favourite holidays. It was cold, snowy and there was nothing to do inside the large manor. He, of course, could go outside; take a fly on his new broom, but Draco hated wearing winter clothes. He found it was too heavy, too warm and too unflattering for his figure.

The only good thing about Christmas was the presents, which wasn’t even that good as Draco was used to getting what he wanted anyway.

With a deep sigh he left his room, wandering the corridors of Malfoy Manor, desperate for something to do. As he entered the upstairs drawing room, he found his father sitting in an armchair, deeply consumed in _The Daily Prophet_. His long, blond hair was tied back and he was wearing his reading glasses as he scribbled something with a long white feathered quill. Then he cursed and erased whatever he had written with a flick of his wand.

Draco smiled and moved closer. “What are you reading, Father?”

Lucius didn’t look up, but just muttered something, apparently deep in concentration.

“Hm.”

Draco moved even closer and leaned over the top of the newspaper, trying to read the page upside down. “What’s that?”

Lucius looked up. “It’s a crossword, Draco, now-“

“A cross what?” Draco grabbed the top of the page and pulled it a bit closer to get a proper look at it. “Oops!”

“Draco, you’re ripping the page!”

“Sorry,” Draco grinned and let go of the paper as Lucius mended it with his wand. “What is it?”

“A crossword.”

“And what’s a crossword?”

“It’s a – uhmf – well, some sort of quiz where – argh – you’re supposed to – ouch, Draco!” Lucius tried to explain as Draco crawled onto his lap, settling himself with his back leaned against Lucius’ chest.

Draco looked up at him. “Where you’re supposed to do what, Father?”

Lucius sighed, shifting his legs a bit to get Draco to sit in a more comfortable position, and said, “You’re supposed to fill out the cubicles with the answers and they have to match each other both vertically and horizontally.”

“Which answers?”

“The answers to these questions,” Lucius indicated the line of questions on the top of the page.

“Oh,” Draco replied, looking back at the page and the empty crossword. “Then why don’t you?”

“Why don’t I what?”

“Fill out these cubicle thingies,” Draco said, poking at the page.

“Well, it’s not just that simple, Draco,” Lucius tried, but Draco looked up at him again with an asking expression.

“Why not? You know the answers, don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” Lucius exclaimed, but he answered a bit too fast and Draco arched an eyebrow at him.

“Is this like the time you told me you could cook, Father?”

Lucius blushed slightly and pinched Draco’s nose between his thumb and forefinger, shaking his son’s head a bit.

“Very funny, you cocky brat,” he sneered, but couldn’t keep a slight grin off his face.

“Hm,” Draco smirked, rubbing his reddened nose tip. “Then please, Father, let me watch as you fill out the answers.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’d rather see you do it, son,” Lucius said, now smirking a bit, and showed the quill into Draco’s hand. “All this free time will have softened your brain, and you could do with the exercise.”

“But I don’t know the answers to these questions,” Draco whined and tried to give Lucius back the quill.

“Oh, don’t be silly, Draco,” Lucius said, waving away the quill. “Of course you do. Just read them again.”

Draco turned back to look at the page again, muttering a bit as he read the questions. “Do I have to answer them chronologically, Father?” he then asked, tapping his fingers on Lucius’ knee.

“No, just answer them as you please.”

“Okay,” Draco mumbled and then read aloud, _“To which European Quidditch team do the Chaser Zamojski belong to?_ Oh, that’s easy! Where should I write that?”

“Right where it says 6,” Lucius said, nodding towards the page.

Draco dipped the tip of the quill in the ink bottle, standing on the small table next to them and wrote _Grodzisk Goblins_ in the 15 empty squares.

“There!” Draco smiled, looking up at Lucius with a pleased expression.

“Very good, Draco,” Lucius smiled back, stroking through his son’s hair and caressing the child’s delicate neck. “Now do the next one.”

Draco searched the list of questions again. “Ah, _Who invented the Silver Arrow racing broom in the early 1900s?_ ” Draco read, then scratched his chin, screwing his face up in concentration. “I think it waaaas… Yes, I think it was Leona- Father, stop that, you’re ruining my concentration!”

“Sorry,” Lucius mumbled, removing his hand from Draco’s thigh, and looking a bit disappointed.

Draco shook his head slightly and counted the squares marked 11. “Yes, it fits,” he exclaimed happily and scribbled down _Leonard Jewkes_.

“What a brilliant son I have,” Lucius said softly, kneading Draco’s left ear.

“I am rather brilliant, I’ll give you that,” Draco smirked, leaning his head into Lucius’ caress. “But only at Quidditch questions, I’m afraid.”

“Nonsense,” Lucius breathed against Draco’s neck. “Take question 3 for example. _Who…_ ” he placed a kiss on Draco’s cheek, “ _was a celebrated pioneer in the field of Beautifying Potions and also…_ ” he placed one on Draco’s neck, “ _the discoverer of Bubotuber Pus’ curing effect on…_ ” he placed a long, soft kiss on the boy’s shoulder, “ _pimples_?”

When Draco turned to look at his father this time, his face was slightly blushed and his lips had been moistened. “Yuck! I don’t know that,” he replied. “It’s not like I need it.”

“True, my sweet boy,” Lucius hummed, stroking over the boy’s smooth cheek with his thumb. “But haven’t you covered Bubotubers in Herbology?”

“I don’t know,” Draco mumbled and this time it was his father who arched an eyebrow.

“You don’t know?”

“Well,” Draco blushed a bit and became suddenly very interested in his own hands.

“Draco.”

“Alright,” Draco admitted, rolling his eyes. “So maybe I haven’t been paying _that_ much attention in Herbology class.”

“Hm,” Lucius mused. “But how come you get such good grades then?”

Draco blushed again and looked down once more. “Because,” he said quietly. “I made Nott do my homework.”

Lucius snorted. “Nott? How did you do that?”

A bit surprised over his father’s reaction, Draco looked up. “Well, I…” he said. “I just ordered him to, more or less.”

“Ha!” Lucius laughed and stroked over his son’s nose. “You really are brilliant,” but then he carried on in a more serious tone. “But from now on I do want you to pay attention in Herbology, Draco.”

“Yes, Father,” Draco nodded. “And what about Nott?”

“What about him?”

“Can I still make him do my homework?”

Lucius sighed and chuckled a bit. “Sure. Just don’t get caught.”

“I won’t, Father,” Draco promised, shaking his head.

Lucius gave his son an adoring smile, then kissed his forehead. “Good, my boy.”

Draco grinned up at his father. “You are so sweet, Father,” he said then grabbed Lucius’ shoulders and began to move to face him properly.

“Well, what can I do when I have such a sweet so – ow! Fucking hell, Draco, you can’t put your knee there!”

“Sorry, I just…” Draco pulled his one leg up as he turned, “want to sit…” he swung his leg down thus sat, facing his father, with one leg on either side of his body, “like this.”

Lucius smiled and stroked down Draco’s cheek. “Still feels a bit sore, you know,” he said with a sly smirk. “Perhaps you should apolog – ah!”

Draco snickered and rubbed his hand softly against his father’s crotch again. “Like this?”

“Mhm,” Lucius hummed and began kissing Draco’s neck, licking over that special spot under his ear.  
Draco instinctively tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck, and embarked on opening his father’s trousers.

Soon he felt his father’s cock in his hand, warm, heavy and hard, and twitching as he touched it. Wrapping his fingers around the shaft, Draco began stroking slowly up and down; releasing a long, low groan from his father’s mouth.

His father’s hands slipped under Draco’s shirt, where they stroked gently down his back as the deep, breathless voice whispered and moaned in his ear. Draco began rocking quietly back and forth on his father’s lap, matching the rhythm in which he stroked the pulsating cock between his fingers.

Draco reached up with his free hand and placing it on the back of his father’s head, catching Lucius’ lips in a lingering kiss into which they both panted softly as their tongues glided around each other in the heat.

Rubbing his thumb hard over the sensitive head of his father’s cock, Draco bit playfully down on Lucius’ lower lip, enjoying the sharp breath it made him draw.

“You are a dreadful tease, boy,” Lucius murmured into Draco’s mouth, then reached down and cupped his son’s arse cheeks with his large hands, squeezing them hard.

“Ahh,” Draco groaned, breaking the kiss, and twisted on his father’s lap. He loved it when Lucius did that. “Again!”

Lucius smirked and squeezed his son’s cheeks again, massaging the flesh through the fabric of the child’s trousers.

This resulted in another pleasure-filled groan from Draco’s throat and he moved in to lick over Lucius’ jaw. “Mhh, Father, I…” he stopped mid sentence and looked at the ceiling for a second. “Uh, I know,” Draco exclaimed happily and grinned at Lucius.

“What now?” Lucius groaned, his cock aching and throbbing with need in his son’s now stilled hand.

“Hang on,” Draco told him and locked his feet together on the back of Lucius’ chair. Then he leaned far back, his head almost touching the floor.

“Nnh, D-Draco,” Lucius gasped as the boy’s arse pressed hard against his naked cock. “What on Earth- ?”

“I just remembered,” Draco explained as he snatched up the quill and newspaper, which had both been dropped and forgotten on the floor, and pulled himself up again.

“Now look here, Draco,” Lucius tried, but his son promptly ignored the offended tone in his father’s voice and propped up the newspaper before him, obscuring Lucius’ view.

“Sacharissa Tugwood!” Draco said proudly as he wrote the name down in the crossword.

“What?” Lucius snapped, trying to look over the top of the paper.

“It just popped into my head,” Draco told him. “Blaise once said that Eloise Midgen could do with having a little chat with Sacharis-“

Lucius growled and tore the newspaper from Draco and got to his feet, carrying his child across the room.

“I thought you wanted me to learn, Father,” Draco smirked as Lucius rather unceremoniously dropped him onto a nearby tabletop.

“Not. Now,” Lucius snarled and leaned over Draco, spreading the boy’s legs fully with his body, and pulled Draco’s tight shirt over his head, so it locked his thin arms behind his head. “Now,” he hummed while running a finger tip over his son’s naked chest. “Don’t make a sound.”

Draco nodded, flushing pink, and twisted on the tabletop, biting his lower lip hard not to gasp at his father’s teasing touch.  
He had real trouble staying quiet, especially when his father trailed a long series of licks and kisses from his neck and down his chest and stomach. If there was one thing Draco could hardly handle it was when Lucius turned his own weapons against him. 

Draco drew a relieved sigh when Lucius began unbuttoning his trousers and pushed his legs together to slowly pull off the clothing. But the relieved feeling was soon pushed aside by the feeling of immense frustration and lust as Draco’s arms were still locked behind his head by the shirt, and he could do nothing but watch as his father repositioned himself directly before Draco and slid the head of his cock between the child’s buttocks.

Draco arched his back, fighting hard to keep quiet. He wanted to grab, stroke, pull, caress, in fact he wanted to do anything just because he couldn’t, and his father certainly wasn’t making it any easier for him.

His own cock lay hard and heavy on his stomach, leaking a small flow of clear pre-come which slowly trickled into the hollow of his navel.

Lucius apparently enjoyed the view because for a while he just stood there, gazing down at Draco, who became more and more desperate by the second.

“F-Father, please…” he stuttered, but before he could say anything more, Lucius pressed a finger against his lips, silencing him.

“Tut tut, Draco,” Lucius smirked. “You broke the rules. Now you must…” he summoned the, by now, rather crumbled _Daily Prophet_ from the floor, “…answer another question.”

Draco narrowed his eyes slightly. His father was enjoying this far too much, he thought, but nevertheless he played along. For now.

Lucius cleared his throat and playfully pushed his hips a bit forward, smirking even wider at Draco’s gasp, then found the crossword page. “Listen carefully, Draco,” Lucius hummed and read aloud: “ _Which Wizard accidentally blew up the hamlet of Little Dropping in Hampshire due to an attempt to magically mix a birthday cake?_ ” Lucius finished the question by performing another little push, making Draco release a strangled moan.

“Ahh! I-I don’t know.”

Lucius cocked an eyebrow at his son. “You really don’t know?” he asked amused. “I should have thought that a brilliant young Wizard such as yourself would knhnn…!”

Draco had taken his revenge before Lucius could finish his sentence and locked his feet together behind his father’s back, pulling him forward with a forceful jerk.

Both Malfoys groaned as Lucius breached Draco’s body, and both Malfoys needed a few seconds to gather themselves after the sudden feeling of extreme pleasure.

“You…” Lucius panted while stroking back a few strands of hair from his face. “Are such an impatient boy, aren’t you?”

Draco nodded eagerly and squeezed his arse cheeks slightly around the shaft of his father’s cock to emphasize his point.  
This was apparently what it took to make Lucius forget everything about teasing, crosswords and rules, and he answered by thrusting his hips hard forwards, thus burying his cock to the base in his son’s body.

Draco cast back his head against the tabletop and moaned loudly, his hands fisting above his head, and he spread his legs wide again, allowing Lucius to grab his hips hard.

“Do it again!”

Draco’s body heated up and his skin became sweaty as his father thrust into him again and again, making both of them pant faster in the process. Draco closed his eyes to intensify the feeling of Lucius’ cock pumping in and out of him and his fingers and lips slipping over his slick skin, and the room seemed to spin slightly.

It didn’t take long before Draco felt his balls tighten up and tickling sensation travelling rapidly down his spine. In a last effort of will and strength, Draco managed to release his arms from the locked position, and he took hold of the front of Lucius’ robes and pulled him harshly down in a demanding and lingering kiss.

Then his body exploded from within in a thousand mind-splitting sensations, shuddering through every fibre of his being. Draco came hard and his straining erection leaked streaks of white stickiness between their bodies.  
It took his father three fierce thrusts to follow his son. With a groaned _Draco!_ he dug his fingers hard into the boy’s thighs, and then he collapsed on top of his son’s body, panting hard.

Minutes floated by where neither Malfoy could do anything but gasp for breath and moan slightly in the aftermath of orgasm.

“Archibald Alderton,” Draco then suddenly breathed.

Lucius raised his head to look at him. “Hm?”

“Archibald Alderton,” Draco repeated, grinning slightly. “The answer to the question.”

Lucius chuckled and ran a finger playfully down Draco’s nose.

“You really are brilliant, my dear son.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this.


End file.
